


帝彌托利X貝蕾絲幸福甜蜜文（？

by Acid_Toxic



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acid_Toxic/pseuds/Acid_Toxic
Summary: 很短。
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 1





	帝彌托利X貝蕾絲幸福甜蜜文（？

「老師，我來找您訓練了。」如往常一樣帝彌托利在夜幕低垂時還未入睡，而是偷到訓練場找老師比劃。  
貝雷絲的淺綠長髮被訓練時的汗水沾濕，在與王子比劃時在空中飛舞著。此時的老師在王子的眼裡是多麼美麗，認真的神情，毫不留情的眼神，王子看得入迷。  
此時木劍狠狠的朝王子腰間砍去，王子受了重擊而跌坐在地上，「你恍神了。」老師伸出手要將王子扶起，「你太美了。」王子在起身時小聲的說，「在戰場上可別被迷惑了。」貝雷絲說著露出淺淺的微笑，「真的太美了。」王子心想。


End file.
